The life of two gamers
by Wos99944
Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game.Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in a competition?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.

Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game. Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in the international competition held all around the world? And the both of them start felling in love with one another?

Yes, a brand new story with Yullen involved…unless you guys want Lucky and LenaRoad along. This story is mainly about Allen and Kanda being gamers who play a certain arcade game call DJ MAX Technika, which I'm playing also.

DJ Max Technika is an arcade music game published and developed by Pentavision in South Korea. This was the first game announced as part of the DJMax METRO PROJECT. An international version of the game was released in North America by PM Studios. Right now, it has been advanced to DJ Max Technika 3.

The arcade cabinet consists of two screens, a bottom 22-inch touch screen where the game is played, and an upper 32-inch screen for spectators to view, both in Hi-Definition. There is a vibrating stage and game-based lights and speakers. There is an ID-Card Reader for people who have a Platinum Crew ID Card, it has different pictures but still, they look appealing.

If you're curious as if what does this machine look like, it'll be best if you search it on Goggle in image results. I, myself, is willing to introduce this game to you if you're a music lover, especially K-pop or a gamer who's looking for an exciting new game or interested in one…I would recommend this arcade game, DJ MAX TECHNIKA to you. Well, if you're asking me, I only have a word to describe it. It's FANTASTIC!

The game offers 4 different types of gameplay which is star mixing, pop mixing, club mixing and Crew mission. Lately, it has a new gameplay called Crew race. Star Mixing is for beginners so they can get used to the beats and tapping on the notes. There are five notes to differentiate.

Note Types:

**Note** - Simply touch the note once, when the time line matches the center of the note.

**Dragging Long Note** - Drag the circular note along the path while keeping it on the time line.

**Repeat Note** - Keep pressing the circular note each time the time line is on a little purple line that is part of this note.

**Holding Long Note** - Hold finger on the circular note until the time line passes the blue line at the end of the note.

**Chain Note** - Hit all notes in the path when time line passes over them

Next up is pop mixing, in which players must be more accurate in tapping the notes and the life would be greatly reduce if they break or miss too much. A break or a miss means not tapping the note on time or you didn't tap the note at all.

Thirdly, club mixing consists of playing three musics given in the disk set and must be cleared within the stage given. The life is divided into four stages equally and if you fail to clear in the required stage, you'll fail. Otherwise, you'll be preceded onto the boss stage where there's two boss songs depending on the songs you've played earlier on.

Last but not least, Crew mission is for those who have a ID card called Platinum Crew ID card whereas players has to clear the mission requirements in which the mission gives them. For example, you must have more than 110 max combos, meaning, you must tap the notes accurately at least 110 times. Sometimes, you must clear the mission with something call effects. For example, a mission expects you to get 110 max combos, on top of that, the machine usually move from left on top and right from bottom right? You'll have to play both on the left side on top and bottom of the touch screen.

Finally, the gameplay called Crew race. It's a gameplay where players have to compete another player to get the best high score out of the other. Unless you're a professional in all songs, I suggest you don't even try it unless you really need points. There are points to be given away like Max points and Crew Max Points, Max points are used to buy some songs or some icons that you like while Crew Max Points are used to boost your power or something like that. It's quite useful actually. However, there's a high chance that you might not be able to defeat the player and therefore you could score or even fail quite badly. So it's advisable to practice before you play it.

Anyway, this is just an introduction to you guys who are interested in this particular game, especially those gamers who are bored and have nothing to do. So, back to the main topic, the main pairings would be Allen x Kanda. And if you guys want, you can vote to have Lucky and LenaRoad to be included. And, there's tons of OCs, only this time, they are real living people, which I have come across. I must admit, they're better players than me. And, unfortunately, if I could post a video of each game that Allen and Kanda will play, I love to. Unfortunately, not I couldn't. So you guys can only search it on YouTube for it.

I'll start the story in the next chapter. This is just an introduction to you guys. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Signing off, Wos99944 =)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.

Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game. Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in the international competition held all around the world? And the both of them start felling in love with one another?

Hi, everyone

Jojoh333

XxXTsumetai-chanXxX

Creshirecat

PokerPair

Drop In The Dark

Mad31lina

SilverXshadow

Thanks for reviewing or making this story as your story alert or/and your favorite story even though it's only an introduction. Well, I hope this first chapter brought to you by me was promising enough to attract more people into reading this story. And for your info, Allen still has the scar, the white hair and his left deformed arm in this story.

Chapter 1:

"Mana, please…don't leave me…" A five years old boy cries out in the hospital. He has white short hair with a scar on his left cheek, ending the trails on his forehead with an upside down pentacle. He has a pair of silver eyes, showing how innocent he looks though his left arm states otherwise. The way his arm looks as though he was mature rather than innocent.

"A-Allen…" Mana calls out as he breathes in his last breath. Allen holds onto his hand tightly, refusing to let go. "Listen to me…"

"Mana, please." Allen cries. "Don't leave me, I'll never go to the arcades and play again!"

"Allen…" Mana smiles warmly. "Don't give up on what you've loved for your life. Don't stop, keep walking." With that, Mana slowly slips into unconscious and no pulses can be detected from the man.

"MANA!"

"Mana!" Allen cries as he stands up from his seat, alerting the students and the teacher teaching in the room.

"Allen Walker! Have you been sleeping again?" The female teacher stares sharply at him. She has blonde hair and purple eyes, and a large scar marks the upper portion of her face in an "X" formation, meeting between her eyes.

"Erm, sorry. Klaud-sensei…" Allen apologizes as he scratches the back of his head, chuckling softly.

"Right, back to your seat unless you want to stand outside." Klaud said as she resumes her lesson and Allen sits back down.\

After school ends:

"What the hell have you been doing, Allen?" An eighteen years red-haired boy said. He has green eye on the left with his other eye covered with an eye patch. He wears a bandana on his head to spike up his hair.

"It's nothing, Lavi." Allen smiles, hoping to ensure his friend. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Really?" Lavi looks uncertain. "Are you sure it's just because you're tired?"

"Yeah." Allen smiles brighter. "So where shall we head for today?"

"You'll see when we get there…" Lavi chuckles as he grabs Allen's hand and rushes out of the classroom, running towards their destination.

"What the hell?" Allen said as he starts panting for air heavily once they've finally reached their destination.

"Oh come on," Lavi teases. "Don't tell me you're tired from all that running? For goodness sake, you're the school best athlete!"

"I'm not even prepared yet." Allen protests as he finally finds himself stable enough. Allen twitches, as he was shocked at their destination. "Lavi? What are we doing here?"

"What else but to relax?" Lavi said. "Don't tell me this is your first time seeing an arcade!" Allen jolts for a while as he remembers the accident back in ten years ago.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asks, breaking Allen's thoughts.

"W-Wha-?" Allen said before returning to reality. "Oh, don't worry. I'm fine."

"Then let's go! Lenalee is waiting for us." Lavi said as he pushes Allen into the arcade.

"Allen-kun! How nice for you to join." A girl smiles brightly as she notices Lavi and Allen in the arcade. She has long purple hair past her shoulders, which were tied up in two ponytails and a pair of dark purple eyes.

"Ah, Lenalee. It's great to see you." Allen smiles as he greets Lenalee.

"Wow, I'm surprised Komui allows you to come with us today." Lavi comments briefly as Lenalee chuckles.

"I threaten him that I'll hate him if he won't allow me to." Lenalee said as she smiles assumingly, making Allen and Lavi sympathizing the man.

"So what's the latest news?" Lavi asks, as if he was signaling a secret code. Allen was puzzled.

"Sigh, not much lately." Lenalee sighs. "We're unable to get enough members on our side and our levels are just too low to even compete in the upcoming competition."

"Uh, what competition are you two talking about here?" Allen asks, not getting what Lenalee and Lavi are talking about.

"You see that machine over there?" Lavi said as he points at a arcade machine. It seems to be a music arcade game as the arcade cabinet consists of two screens with the lower screen of 22 inches and the upper screen of 32 inches with a vibrating stage and game-based lights and speakers. Allen nods as he recognizes the machine; he plays it a long time ago. Though it was 1 instead of 3 now.

"That's the DJ Max Texhnika 3 which Lenalee and I have been playing ever since it's out." Lavi explains.

"Oh I see…" Allen has a bad feeling about this.

"Allen, choose a design please." Lenalee smiles cheekily as she takes out a lot of different cards.

"Er, what is that?" Allen asks even though he already knows what they are.

"They are called ID cards, they have different designs and they store your game data." Lavi explains.

"Oh I see…" Allen starts sweating as he can feel his blood boiling up at remembering his passion for DJ Max Technika back then.

"Come on, Allen." Lavi smiles. "Just choose one." Allen sighs as he picks up a ID card with a dark prism design. (Type "Dj max technika 3-dark prism ID card design" on Google and its placed at 4th place in the second row).

"Go on, Allen." Lavi cheers as Allen puts a credit in the machine. Allen sighs as he places the card in the machine and select club mixing, making Lavi and Lenalee speechless and someone who is in the arcade far enough to see the upper screen.

"Heh, this looks interesting." The guy said as he smirks. "He's gonna die even in the easy performance. He hasn't play for almost a decade after all."

Allen continues to scroll as he looks at the music sets.

"Even they've upgraded it to 3, their sets are still so easy." Allen comments mentally to himself as he selects the Brutalizer Set. Lenalee and Lavi gasp.

"Man, Allen is so wasting that one credit." Lavi comments.

"He's gonna die." Lenalee said. Allen stares at the songs. First, it's AD2222

"I've never play this song before, but it's normal." Allen said as he looks at the next song, Hanz up hd. "Ah, this is K-pop. Easy." Allen places the song as first stage. Next, it's Leave Me Alone hd.

"Doesn't seem to be a great song." Allen shakes his head as he looks at the next song: Black Swan hd. "If I'm not wrong, this is that ballet song that I've heard in the class." Allen puts it as the second stage.

"Now, for Dual Strikers and Feel Ma Beat hd." Allen smirks as he's still deciding which song to play. "Feel Ma Beat then." Allen places it as third stage. Soon, he starts for his first music set.

"God, he's so dead for that last two songs." Lavi screams silently as he tries to calm himself down.

"Allen-kun, you're sure you're alright?" Lenalee asks. "That Brutalizer set is hard, even for us."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" The Black Allen appears out of a sudden. "It's so easy that I can play with my eyes close." Lenalee and Lavi stare at Allen with awe.

(This is the link for the song: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=vjBLJ2eJ-Ow&feature=related) (cancel the space)

"Hah, too easy." Allen said as he easily clear the first stage.

"Don't be too happy too early!" Lavi warns him.

"It's only the beginning!" Lenalee warns as Allen prepares the second stage.

"Hm, seems that Moyashi still maintains his skills after all." The man whistles as he watches Allen playing the next stage.

(The link for Black Swan hd: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=pn4JMdPc5qY)

"I can't understand why you two can't clear this song." Allen comments as he finished the last two dragging long note.

"No way. That song is a killer man!" Lavi said, as he was still unable to believe that Allen manages to clear that song, much less in second stage.

"A-Allen-kun…" Lenalee starts shuddering. "Will you be alright in the next stage?"

"I don't know, because I've never heard of that song before." Allen said as he scratches the back of his head.

"EH!" Lenalee and Lavi gasp. The man at the back was widening his eyes as Allen prepares the next stage.

"That Moyashi was considered pro enough if he clears this stage." The man comments as he watches Allen play.

(The link for Feel Ma Beat hd: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=siNchaIJvFY&feature=related)

"Oh my god, Allen. You're a professional!" Lavi said as he watches Allen plays with ease. For god's sake, he has gotten this song with a full combo!"

"It's nothing. I'm quite lousy actually." Allen said as he scratches the back of his head again. Lenalee just drop his jaws literally.

"Watch out, Allen. The next song will be the higher boss, Bamboo On Bamboo hd!" Lavi cries as the song starts. Allen quickly resumes playing, missing the first two notes.

(The link for Bamboo On Bamboo hd: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=6A3fgknNv8o)

"God, I suck at that song." Allen said as he pulls his tongue out as he gets his results. He got A++ for Hanz Up! and Black Swan hd, S for Feel Ma Beat hd and S for Bamboo On Bamboo hd!

"A-Allen, are you sure you've never play this game before?" Lavi asks as Allen gets off the stage with his ID card.

"Yeah, why?" Allen tilt his head a little left.

"WHY! That's because you passed Brutalizer Set just now!" Lenalee screams as she points at the set ranking. "And you've just beat our crew leader's rank!" Suddenly, a round of applauses interrupts their conversation.

"Well done, I seen you've maintain your skills, Moyashi. Even though you've never played DJ Max Technika 2 before." The guy said as he lurks out from the shadow. He has long dark midnight hair and a pair of midnight black eyes. He looks around eighteen years old.

"K-Kanda? Why are you here?" Lenalee asks as she stares at the guy call Kanda.

"Eh? You guys know each other?" Allen was surprised.

"Well, yes. He's our crew leader in the crew, Black Order." Lenalee explains.

"Oh, I see." Allen said. "I'm surprised. With your attitude, I can't actually believe your crew lets you become their leader."

"Eh, Allen. You know him too?" Lavi asks.

"Of course I know him. We're rivals back in the old days." Allen explains.

"EH!" Lenalee and Lavi look astonished.

"Yeah. Your skills are still as good as a decade back then." Kanda said. "For a Moyashi."

"It's Allen. BaKanda." Allen twitches his eyebrow. "Don't you ever get it? Oh, that's right. I forgot, you're slow at remembering things."

"Heh, as cocky as usual." Kanda smirks. "I see you haven't grow an inch at all, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen narrows his eyes as they start arguing.

"Ney, ney. Stop it, shouldn't we be happy that you guys reunite again?" Lenalee said as she sweatdrops.

"Y-Yeah, especially since it has been a decade after all."

"Shut up, before I kill you." Allen and Kanda said at the same time, shocking Lavi to hide behind Lenalee.

"Anyway, besides that. I want you to join the crew." Kanda tch', ending the argument between them.

"Eh? Why?" Allen was puzzled.

"First of all, we need a professional player like you." Kanda said. "Secondly, it's because we need another crew member for the upcoming competition."

"Why can't you find another one other than me?" Allen protests.

"That's because we're not good enough to go against the rest of the players." Lavi said.

"Eh? I don't understand." Allen said.

"There are players who play professionally in other countries." Lavi explains. "And they've already start practicing their skills since they've gotten the upgrade kits to upgrade to Technika 3."

"But because it only comes out recently due to earthquake at here, we are unable to level up fast." Lenalee elaborates. "The highest in Japan right here so far is level 18, which is Kanda. However, we have an upcoming competition, which requires at least another 19 players in a crew. It's going to start in mid-year this year."

"So far, we are able to get the Noahs group to join the Black Order group. But, we're in need of a member." Lavi adds.

"And a professional one." Lenalee continues. "So far, our crew leader is the only one who is able to make this far and none of us are able to rival him except you."

"So what's it going to be?" Kanda asks. "Will you join us?" Kanda held out a hand, hoping Allen will join the crew. Allen soon thinks about the day he lost Mana. It's exactly because of the game, he lose Mana.

"I'm sorry. I can't join." Allen said, shaking his head.

So is it good? Is it bad? I'm sorry about the songs but if I could post the videos at here, I would have done it long ago. But do check out those songs and their pattern notes, PLEASE! They are really nice to listen to. And do review as well, so I can improve better in this story in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, Ciaos.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.

Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game. Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in the international competition held all around the world? And the both of them start felling in love with one another?

Good day to you guys,

Jojoh333

XxXTsumetai-chanXxX

Creshirecat

PokerPair

Drop In The Dark

Mad31lina

SilverXshadow

Ivory-fanged goddess

Alissa Lee

Shizaki Kuro

Stavarn100

Monkey Girl 13624

Allena Moyashi Walker

Milksake

Blackirishawk

Shades22

Fujiwarakoharu

Latechocox3

How many chapters has it been so far? 1? Wow, thank you for your time of reviewing and making this story as your favorite story and story alert. I really appreciate it. So where did I stop? Oh yes, the part where Allen refuses Kanda's offer of joining his crew. So let's continue from there NOW!

Chapter 2:

"But why?" Lavi gasps loudly as he cried. "We need you!"  
>"That's right, Allen." Lenalee tries to persuade Allen. "We're seriously in need of someone like you."<p>

"I'm sorry, but I would have to decline." Allen said, shaking his head.

"Is there anything that dissatisfied you?" Lavi asks. "If it's because of Yuu, just hold your grudges for now. As for other matters, we can accustom to your needs!"

"Like I said, Lavi." Allen sighs. "I decline your offer. And if you will excuse me, I have to get back home and start my studies for tomorrow's test. Here's the card back." Allen hands his ID card to Kanda as he walks out of the arcade.

"It seems like Moyashi still can't forget about the incident back then." Kanda comments as he watches Allen catching a bus outside the arcade.

"What incident are you talking about?" Lenalee asks, curious about what Kanda said.

"The incident that takes his father away." Kanda replies shortly as he walks out of the arcade as well, heading back home. Lenalee and Lavi look at each other.

"Lavi, continue persuading Allen to be on our side. We had a hard time catching such a big fish and there's no way that we're going to let it go." Lenalee glares at Lavi with promising death as she returns home as well otherwise there's bound to be chaos.

"Haha, no problem…" Lavi puts up his thumb and smiles widely before it was wiped off. "No problem at all…"

On the other hand:

Allen has finally reached back home. He immediately lock himself up in his room as he flung himself to the bed, hiding his face in his pillow as he snuggles it,

"Mana…what should I do?" Allen asks himself as he stares at the picture frame where it consists of a younger Allen but look like a total bad boy with a man by his side. He looks around thirty years old with black hair and a black moustache, smiling at the camera.

"Should I play the game again? The game that tear this family apart? The game that causes your death? The game that cause me so much of this misery? And the game that cause me to be this lonely?" Allen continues. "I know that you told me to not stop, keep walking. But continue walking to where? I have nowhere to go…I don't even know where to go and I can't go anywhere without a guidance."

Allen sighs for probably for the fifth time for the day as he prepares his own dinner for the evening. As an orphan, he has to look after himself. In other words, cooking his own meals, maintain the cleanliness of the house and the backyard, and especially paying everything himself which isn't a problem, seeing that Mana has left him a huge fortune behind. Even if he has everything under control, there's one thing that he can never have, perhaps for the rest of his life, love.

Sure, he does have friends like Lavi and Lenalee. And that's about it, the others would shrug and walk as far away from him as possible or otherwise ganging up and teases him about his white hair and his scar. That's what his "friends" are, except Lenalee and Lavi. They were rather nice and polite to the teen and soon enough, they become the best of friends that Allen could ever ask for. But, he wants someone to love him…love him for the way he was…love him for what he was…and love him for being the Allen he is.

"As if someone would love me, other than Mana." Allen said to himself as he transfers his cooked meal to his plate and place the pan in the basin. "I'm a freak, after all." With that, Allen starts tucking in his meal before taking a shower and starts studying for the test tomorrow.

Meanwhile:

"Tch', for once, the Baka Usagi is useful." Kanda said to himself as he wipes his wet hair with the towel. "However, Moyashi doesn't seem to be confident enough to be back." Kanda sighs heavily as he keeps thinking of ways to make Allen join his crew. Kanda may be rivals with Allen back in the old days, but they're also childhood friends back then. His father, Tiedoll, will always invite Mana and Allen over for dinners occasionally.

While the adults are having their time, Kanda and Allen would always head to the arcade together and play DJ Max Technika 1. They will always challenge each other, seeing that they're almost equal. And of course, both of them always end up in a draw and they will come back the next day and challenge each other again.

The Allen back then was such a bad ass that he can be mistaken as Kanda's younger brother back then. The Allen now is so polite and nice that he is the opposite of Kanda himself. Kanda sighs again.

"Guess Mana's death gives him such a trauma." Kanda comments briefly to himself. Tiedoll and Kanda did visit Allen for Mana's funeral. Of course, Kanda feel sorry for him when Allen was crying like there's no tomorrow. Somehow, Allen's the only friend he has and can understand him well.

But ever since then, he never saw Allen again up till today. When Kanda asks Tiedoll, he said he didn't know about Allen's whereabouts as well, but he seems to move to a new house to stay. And here is Allen now, appearing in front of him again.

"Just wait, Moyashi." Kanda said as he stares at the glittering stars. "I'll make sure you'll be turned into the Allen back then. Just you wait."

The next day:

"The test was easy as usual." Allen said as he stretches his hands.

"Well, what do you expect from Krory-sensei?" Lavi chuckles. "He's soft-hearted!"

"Anyway, shall we head for the cafeteria now?" Allen asks.

"Sounds good to me, I'm hungry too." Lavi nods, agreeing with Allen. With that, the both of them head to the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys. How are your lessons so far?" Lenalee greets as Lavi and Allen take their seats beside her.

"So far, so good." Lavi replies. "Krory-sensei's test is a piece of cake. Klaud-sensei is teaching World History as usual. Winters-sensei is as weird as usual…and Cross-sensei is talking about his nights with the women again."

"Haha, I see." Lenalee said as she chuckles softly.

"Well, what can you expect from the womanizer?" Allen said in sarcasm as he moves his spoon in the air.

"Allen-kun! Mitarashi Dango again?" Lenalee smiles to the teen.

"It's my favorite food!" Allen protests, which gives Lavi a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Allen-chan. If you agree to join our crew, I'll give you any amount of Mitarashi Dango that you ask for." Lavi suggests.

"Lavi, I'm not a poor kid." Allen argues as he swallows his food. "I can afford to buy."

"Oh, alright then…" Lavi looks like a beaten puppy as he pouts; thinking of a new way to make Allen joins in the crew.

After school ends:

"Come on, Allen. Join in the fun." Lavi tugs Allen's hand as he tries to persuade Allen to go to the arcade with him.

"No, Lavi!" Allen shakes his head. "I'm not going to go. There's physical test tomorrow so I want to have enough sleep and water for tonight!"

"Come on, Allen!" Lavi whines. "You can drink eight bottles of water at one go, seeing you have a black hole in your stomach."

"Hey, I don't take kindly to that insult." Allen look offended.

"Moreover, I assure you that you'll be able to reach home by 9 pm." Lavi continues. "A person only needs a sufficient sleep of eight-ten hours. And seeing that your house is 30 minutes away, you'll be able to reach home by nine-thirty, which you can shower and eat supper within thirty minutes. In other words, you can head for bed at ten and you'll have enough sleep for tomorrow since school starts at eight tomorrow."

"I said no!" Allen said as he starts heading his direction.

"But Allen!" Lavi start whining.

"No Buts!" Allen looks at Lavi firmly as Lavi gives his best-looking puppy eyes.

"But Kanda really want to see you!" Lavi protests.

"Kanda?" Allen was surprised, they're rivals after all.

"Kanda said he wants to see you by hook or by crook otherwise he'll have me for breakfast tomorrow! PLEASE, ALLEN! I BEG OF YOU!" Lavi pleads Allen desperately as he starts praying.

"Okay, okay. Fine, but I'm still sticking to my decision, I'm not going to join your crew." Allen sighs as he finally gives in.

"Yippee! Thank you so much, Allen-chan! You're my life savior!" Lavi cheers as he hugs Allen.

"Let me go this instant les I change my mind." Allen threatens. In a moment, Lavi keeps his hands to himself.

"Yo, Moyashi! You're finally here." Kanda smirks at the teen maliciously.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen glares at the Japanese.

"Whatever." Kanda rolls his eyes. "Let's have a little competition. If you win, we promise not to bother you. But if you lose, you'll have to join us!"

"Sounds fair enough." Allen smiles confidently. "Pick your songs for pop mixing."

"You have no idea how badly you'll fall." Kanda said evilly as he touches Pop Mixing, choosing his songs.

So guess if Kanda or Allen is going to win! Yes, no songs for this chapter. But don't worry; there will be plenty of songs for you guys in the next chapter! In the meantime, why not go to YouTube and search for this Technika song, "You Should Get Over Me"?

Here's the link for the HD patterns. (http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=umhgq5R9Kvc). As usual, leave out the spaces. Oh, and do review so the next chapter can be updated faster…unless I have troublesome matters on my hands again. Until then, Ciaos.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.

Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game. Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in the international competition held all around the world? And the both of them start felling in love with one another?

Hey, guys! Get back at you!

Jojoh333

XxXTsumetai-chanXxX

Creshirecat

PokerPair

Drop In The Dark

Mad31lina

SilverXshadow

Ivory-fanged goddess

Alissa Lee

Shizaki Kuro

Stavarn100

Monkey Girl 13624

Allena Moyashi Walker

Milksake

Blackirishawk

Shades22

Fujiwarakoharu

Latechocox3

Sorry that I hadn't write for 2 weeks. I hope this chapter is worth your time. And, this chapter may disappoint some of you here. Well, let's just say that the outcome will be as unexpected as you may expected. All will be known in just a few minutes. So bon appetite, let's start this chapter.

Chapter 3:

"Whoever can get a higher score than the other wins." Kanda states his conditions. "And the songs must be at least Level 7 and above."

"Right. Got it." Allen nods as Kanda selects his first song for the first stage.

"Leave me alone HD? That really sounds like you, BaKanda. Seeing that you're still a anti-social and rude samurai." Allen mocks as Kanda glare daggers at him.

"Just want to show Moyashi here that even Professionals like you will even have troubles dealing with the new songs." Kanda smirks as he turns back to the screen.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen protests as Kanda starts playing.

(As usual, the link for this specific song- http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=Zgzheo901MM…and forever forget about the spacing)

"Not bad, Kanda. Still maintaining your skills as always." Allen comments as Kanda finishes the song with 292,659 of the score, including the fever and combo bonus.

"Hadn't I always?" Kanda smirks as he chooses his second song.

"Funky People MX?" Allen was curious what the song will sound like. But it'll definitely be a kind of song that can piss someone off. Allen was even more surprised when Kanda adds in the effecter, Blink 2.

"Kanda can't be serious, right?" Lavi twitches his right eye. "Does he really think he is playing the mission 'New Beginning'?"

"If it's Kanda, of course he is serious." Lenalee smiles. "He's not our crew leader for nothing."

(The link for Funky People MX with Blink 2- http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=ZbCOg3THFXE&feature=related)

"Not bad for those purples." Allen was almost close to dropping his jaws. The key word, ALMOST.

"I never miss those sexy purples." Kanda purrs as he frowns at the score he gets. 289,397, including the fever and combo bonus.

"Come on, Kanda. Last song to determine your win." Allen smiles as Kanda grins.

"Relax, Moyashi. We have all the time to ourselves once I'm done." Kanda teases as he scrolls his song pages.

"I have a feeling that these two have no idea that they're flirting to one another." Lavi sweatdrops.

"They look more like friendly rivals to me." Lenalee said innocently, making Lavi cry animatedly.

"Lenalee! You're really pure innocent." Lavi said mentally to himself.

"Alright, this song shall do then." Kanda said as he chooses his last song, which is…

"Now A New Day HD?" Allen was curious about this song too, but this song looks more like a nice song than the previous one.

"Watch out, Moyashi." Kanda grins. "This will determine my final score."

(The link for Now A New Day HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=ZlxStOaQjiw&feature=related)

"WHAT THE FUCK! I GOT A FUCKING BREAK!" Kanda grits his teeth so hard that his gum starts bleeding.

"At least that's not bad, BaKanda. You have all Max." Allen said as he whistles. 298,799 of the score, including everything.

"Adding up the previous two score…" Lavi said as he adds them in the calculator. "Yuu-chan got a total of 880,855."

"Not bad at all, Kanda." Allen grins, as it's his turn to shine on the stage. "Now it's my turn." Allen selects the pop mixing as well. And it seems like he manages to buy every single song that the Max Point Shop can offer.

(And these are the songs that I had chosen specifically for Allen. It's a Christmas event in Technika 3, which is labeled as Special Mission.

The link for the songs: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=w_oFg8QomFQ)

"Dark Prism HD?" Lavi gasps as Allen has finally finished choosing his first song.

"Well, it seems easy enough to play. So why not?" Allen smiles at Lavi.

"Don't get cocky, Moyashi." Kanda tch' as Allen smiles devilishly at him. "It's a new song after all."

"Just because it's a new song, it doesn't mean that I never heard it before." Allen grins evilly, making Kanda blink.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanda frowns immediately.

"Oops. No time to chat." Allen hums as he starts his first song.

"What the hell…ALLEN! YOU GOT FULL COMBO FOR THE FREAKING SONG!" Lavi had literally jumped 15m high up the ceiling.

"Allen, you're like the devil himself." Lenalee widen her eyes at the score. "Wait, rephrase that. Allen is the Devil himself."

"Moyashi…you're sure that you never play this song before?" Kanda twitches his eye.

"I still do a bad job at it." Allen sighs. "I have too much cools on those yellow notes that I only score 295,899, including the fever and combo bonus."

"Right. Time for the next song." Allen smiles as he scrolls through the pages. "Okay, let's have Bamboo On Bamboo HD!"

"EEP! Allen played that song before!" Lavi jumps up 16m high now.  
>"So what?" Kanda tch'. "He got only 286,965 that time."<p>

"Kanda?" Lenalee taps Kanda's shoulder. "You do know that that time is the club standard, right?" Realization hits Kanda straight in the face.

"Right…I won't get tricked this time." Allen said as he successfully tap the first two notes that he fails to in the previous time.

"What the hell…Allen…can you please LOSE?" Lavi begs literally to Allen on the floor, kowtowing to Allen.

"And join your crew? No thanks. I still want to concentrate on my studies." Allen shakes his head as he sighs. "I can't believe I only score 292,136 for this."

"Now, now. Allen, choose your last song." Lenalee starts clattering her teeth. "AND PLEASE CHOOSE A SONG THAT YOU'LL LOSE!"

"Yeah, right." Allen rolls his eyes as he finally settled on Xeus HD.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, YES!" Lenalee and Lavi cheer, as Allen was clueless about their cheer. Oh, he has no idea what kind of trouble he just gotten himself into.

"Holy shit! NOW THEY HAVE SUCH PINK NOTES!" Allen cries as he struggles to tap all the notes.

"We aren't practicing for nothing." Lavi hums. "And that's why we slide instead of poke the dots!" Lenalee hits his head. "Lenalee? Why?"

"Great, you just tell him the secret to clear the song." Lenalee face-palm herself as Allen switch to sliding the pink notes.

"NOOOOO!" Lavi cries. Allen was on the verge of dying when Lavi just had to tell him the method to clear it. Now instead of the life decreasing, it increases.

"Alright! I got 293,819 for this song." Allen cheers as he takes a look at the final score on the screen. He got a total score of 881,854.

"B-But…Allen…" Lavi cries but was stopped by Kanda.

"He wins." Kanda states simply. "We'll keep our deal and won't bother you ever again."

"Thanks for making such a nice deal, Kanda." Allen smiles. With that, he left the arcade back to his home.

"But Kanda…" Lenalee seems determined to knock some sense into Kanda when Kanda looks at her emotionlessly.

"I did state that if Moyashi wins, we'd never bother him to play the game again." Kanda said. "And I plan to keep the deal." With that, Kanda left the arcade as well.

"It was a pity…" Lavi sighs heavily. "We almost get ourselves a good player."

"It seems like we have to continue our search." Lenalee said. "Come on, let's play for a while longer before we are done for the day."

On the other hand:

"Hey, Mana. It's your death anniversary today." Allen said as he finally reaches his father's grave in the cemetery with white lilies. "I brought along your favorite flowers too." As usual, the tombstone did nothing to reply him.

"I can't believe I went to the arcade today again." Allen starts telling Mana about his earlier activities. "I know that you did tell me to keep walking…and I did. I'm still leading a useful life like you told me to. But now I'm confused. I swear to myself that time, not to play games anymore. But it still gives me a sense of happiness even up till now. I'm scared, Mana. I'm scared that I'll break my promise to you."

Soon, a blonde golem with a pair of wings rest on top of Allen's head. Allen chuckles and greets the golem.

"Hey, Timcampy." Allen said as Tim flap its wings to reply. "You have something for me?" Tim nods as it starts setting up a video. The video features…his Mana!

"Mana?" Allen was surprised. He searches for the video information. It states that the video was taken before Mana was involved in the car accident.

"Hey, Allen." Mana smiles weakly. Allen almost cries as he was reminded of how much blood that Mana loses that time. "I'm sorry that I have not tried to understand your love for your games. I just want to apologize for being so not understanding. I kinda change my thoughts when I help a kid to find his mother earlier on. He seems to be so happy to be with the things he enjoy and like. He's kinda like you, Allen. So I want you to continue doing what you want to do or achieve in your life. Don't ever stop doing the things you like because of me or some other stuff. That's the Allen I know and love. That's what I meant by keep walking. Okay?"

The video ends as Mana tells Tim to stop recording. By now, Allen was crying.

"I'm sorry, Mana." Allen cries harder. "I'm so sorry that I stop walking for such a long time. I'm really sorry…"

The next day:

"Ah, Kanda. I knew you'd be here." Allen said as he swipe a credit on the Technika machine to join in the queue.

"What are you doing here, Moyashi?" Kanda was surprised. "Aren't you supposed to go back home and study?"

"Well, I did a lot of thinking last night before bed, and…" Allen looks at Kanda. "Didn't you want me to be in your crew in the first place?"

"Does that mean?" Kanda widen his eyes at the sudden realization.

"Yup, I've decided to join by my own free will." Allen said, showing Kanda the fire in his eyes.

"Well, this calls for a celebration and introduction." Kanda comments.

So is it good? Is it bad? Yes, Allen joins by his free will instead of keeping his own part of the deal. At first, I was thinking like letting Allen lose. But then again, that would be so expected by you guys, right? So I was thinking of a different outcome so you guys can enjoy this chapter better. So did everyone enjoy the songs that I post the links to? I hope you guys do and I will introduce some songs to you guys! Do review to comment on this chapter or the songs, okay? Until then, stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.

Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game. Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in the international competition held all around the world? And the both of them start felling in love with one another?

Everyone's fine, I assume?

Jojoh333

XxXTsumetai-chanXxX

Creshirecat

PokerPair

Drop In The Dark

Mad31lina

SilverXshadow

Ivory-fanged goddess

Alissa Lee

Shizaki Kuro

Stavarn100

Monkey Girl 13624

Allena Moyashi Walker

Milksake

Blackirishawk

Shades22

Fujiwarakoharu

Latechocox3

Dark-Yuuki-sama

Nightfayte

Awesomeliciousnes

Basically, I did mention that there are some other members in the Black Order crew, right? Yep, here's an introduction to them! Though I shall not reveal in this author's note les it spoils the fun. But all will be revealed soon enough. How? Just keep reading!

Chapter 4:

"Aright, Allen! Now that you have join our crew, it's time to introduce you to our other members!" Lavi smiles cheekily as he talks to Allen in the cafeteria.

"Is it a necessary?" Allen sighs as he enjoys his food.

"Communication between each member is important as well!" Lavi gasps as he explains. "Especially in times when we have this newest system called 'routine' which we created ourselves."

"What is that?" Allen was surprised. Back in Technika 1, he only see players playing the game while using a toy chicken's beak to tap the notes or using some weird stuff to tap for them.

"Here's an example." Lavi smiles as he shows Allen the content in the laptop,"

(Here's the link: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=TSUsOgw0A5U) (And the song they're playing is Son Of Sun HD with the effecter called LL)

"What the hell?" Allen almost pop his eyes out as each players successfully clear one frame after another.  
>"Cool right?" Lavi widen his smile. "That's one of the rounds that we're going to play in the competition. And there's also this cool competition whereas the players have to act according to what the video in the background was playing. Here's a sample."<p>

(The link: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=cReeYc9PER0&feature=share)

"What the hell…" Allen almost face palm himself.

"Nice, right?" Lavi chuckles. "That crew was Shoreline! One of the best DJ Max Crew in USA! USA is famous for its Technika competitions, to the extent where the players argue when they think it's unfair in certain rules."

"Wow, that hurts." Allen winced at the thought of a World War 3 that is coming up. Though its players versus players, logically for DJ Max Technika 3.

"Yes, exactly. Each country has their DJ Max crews that represent their country." Lavi explains.

"Oh okay…" Allen nods his head slightly. "Then how about the players?"

"Had you ever heard this guy called Sangkm?" Lavi asks, Allen shakes his head. "He's the best Korean, wait rephrase that…International DJ Max Technika player that can ever be. He was a professional even at Jubeat! The world was like, talking about him!"

"Oh I see…" Allen gapes his mouth open.

"That's why usually when we refer a player that is as good as Sangkm, we would call the player Sangkm!" Lavi elaborates. "Meaning, having the skills like him!"

"And that's why we've decided to call you Allenkm! Allen!" A girl said, sneaking on Allen's back. Allen got so shocked that he fell off his chair.

"W-Who are you? And why are you eavesdropping on us?" Allen said as he rushes to get away from the girl as far as possible.

"Oh, her name is Road Camelot, she's one of our crew member." Lavi explains as he greets Road. "She goes by the name DJ. Dreamer."

"O-Oh, I see." Allen stumbles as Road skips to Allen's side.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Allen!" Road smiles widely.

"I didn't even realize that we studied in the same school…" Allen continues his conversation with Road. He somehow has gotten used to the girl pretty quickly.

"And in the same class too!" Road adds in. "I thought you're just another friend of that rabbit!"

"Speaking of which, I never know Lavi's DJ name." Allen just remembered.

"It's DJ. Usagi!" Road replies. Allen burst out laughing.

"Oh really? I thought he'd never use that nickname!" Allen laughs.

"That's why Kanda always call him Baka Usagi!" Road continues. "And do you know Mr. Mikk?"

"You mean the Chemistry teacher in our school?" Allen asks. "Well yeah. He's famous for being a "pedophile". He always molest me whenever I walk past him."

"Then you better brace yourself, Allen." Road snickers. "Speaking of the Devil."

"Hello there, Allen-kun!" Tyki greets as he speaks softly in Allen's ear and touch Allen's backside. Allen jumps and hides behind Road.

"So this is the Allen that Kanda has been talking about?" Tyki asks Road.

"Yup. The one and only!" Road smiles as she grabs Allen to the side. "Allen, you should get used to Tyki-pon. He's in our crew as well!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tyki greets. "I go by the name DJ. Pleasure."

"Oh bother." Allen has just stepped into hell.

"So are we ready to go?" Lavi asks as Road, Tyki and Allen are present.

"Yes! I have my Shounen with me!" Tyki teases as he put his hand over Allen's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go and meet the rest then!" Lavi chirps.

As they are on their way to the meeting place, Allen just remembered some things as well.

"Speaking of which, how about Lenalee's and Kanda's DJ name?" Allen asks.

"Lenalee's DJ name is DarkBoot and Kanda's DJ name is Mugen." Lavi answers. "So, Allen-chan. Had you think of a name for yourself yet?"

"Eh? I doubt so. I don't need a name." Allen replies.

"No way, Allen! You need a name!" Road exclaims.

"How about we think of one for you while on the way?" Tyki suggests. "How about DJ. Shounen?"

"No way, Tyki! That's too original!" Road cries. "How about DJ. Allen?"

"That's original too, Road." Lavi sweatdrops. "How about DJ. Moyashi?"

"Yes, Lavi. Call me that and I'll let the crocodiles eat you up." Allen smiles creepily, scaring Lavi away.

"Then how about DJ. Wonder?" A woman walk up to them, interrupting their conversation. She has blond long hair tied with a purple ribbon, which has been holding a small bell. She wears a dark shade, which covers her eyes and wearing a black suit with a blue tie and high-heeled boots.

"Er, Wonder?" Allen wonders what is the woman talking about.

"Hey there, Lulubell! Still busy with the company business, I see!" Tyki greets as he flung himself to Lulubell, only to fell in contact with the floor.

"Have you ever heard of this song called Wonder Walker?" Lulubell continues her conversation with Allen. "It's a song that can be played in Jubeat."

(In case you're wondering. Here's the link: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=hBOmoC6uEIk)

"That sounds nice, but…" Road protests mildly. "The name is too long. And the name must be within 8 letters. So where can he put the word Walker?"

Where else but the title plate?" Lulubell replies. "It was just a suggestion. It's not like I'm holding a gun and forces him to think of a name for himself."

"I appreciate it, thanks." Allen smiles at the nineteen-year old woman. "May I know your name?"

"I'm Lulubell. My DJ name is DJ. Lustful." Lulubell replies as she shakes her hand with Allen.

"Right. So that's six crewmembers that Allen has know so far. Another thirteen more to go!" Lavi cheers as Lulubell joins them on their way to the meeting place.

"So Lulubell, you own a company?" Allen was curious.

"Well, it's not exactly a company." Lulubell replies. It's more of an organization."

"Oh really? So what organization is that?" Allen asks.

"Oh, the Mafia." Lulubell replies simply. "My Father retire not long ago, and I take over as the Boss."

"Oh…oh I see." Allen sweats.

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Lavi calls out as Kanda kicks him in the face.

"It's Kanda, Baka Usagi!" Kanda growls as he tch'. "Glad to see that you're here, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen scowls as he takes a look around the apartment.

"This is where we would usually meet up as a whole crew. So hope you are comfortable." Lenalee smiles as she offers Allen some fruits.

"Thanks, Lenalee." Allen bows slightly as he stares at the other occupants in the living room.

"Allen, this is Debitto and Jasdero. They're twins." Lenalee smiles as she introduces them. "One of them is known as DJ. Rin and another is known as DJ. Len."

"And this guy here is Toraido…" Kanda introduces Toraido. "He's DJ. Judger." Toraido bows at Allen, Allen returns the gesture.

"Over here is Waizurii, also known as Wisely!" Lavi said as Allen turns his attention at him. "He's DJ. DemonEye! He's an Inventor!"

"Oh I see." Allen was fascinated by Kanda's selective choices of his crewmembers.

"And here is Maashiima, known as DJ. Pitiful." Kanda said, introducing one after another. "And this is Fiidora, DJ. Corrupt. And over here is Miranda Lotto, DJ. Clumsy. This is Maitora, DJ. Ability. Here is Link Howard, known as DJ. TwoSpots."

"And over here we have Alma Karma, known as DJ. Kami. We have Timothy Hearst, the youngest player so far, known as DJ. Hearst." Lenalee says as she offers tea to Allen.

"And we have Lero, also known as DJ. Umbrella." Lavi smiles.

"And last but not least, Komui. DJ. Hacker." Kanda scowls as he finally introduces everyone in the crew.

"And everyone, this is Allen Walker." Kanda introduces Allen. "He still doesn't have a DJ name."

"Why not call him DJ. Walker?" Link suggests.

"No way, why not DJ. Red?" Lero argues. "His scar is red after all."

"Lero! That's mean!" Jasdero snickers.

"Why not DJ. Deshi?" Debitto teases. (Deshi means apprentice).

"Oi, a more useful name for Moyashi!" Kanda said in annoyance.

"Then why not DJ. Moyashi?" Timothy raises his hand as he suggests.

"I have my own name a while ago." Allen sweats as everyone looks at him. "I've decided to call myself…DJ. Moyashi it shall be then."

Didn't expect Allen to choose that name, right? I do not have a choice actually. The name must be within 8 characters and Crown Clown is 10 characters. So yeah, I think I'll call Allen DJ. Moyashi. And for the next chapter, it's time for me to introduce you guys to the real DJs! They're the ones who are willing to help assisting me to make this story an interesting one. So do welcome them as I introduce them to you one-by-one. Okay? Until then, Ciaos! Oh, and do review! ^_^


	6. Introduction Of DJs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.

Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game. Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in the international competition held all around the world? And the both of them start felling in love with one another?

Introduction chapter!

Right, I notice that as the story goes along, not only do I had forgotten about the reason why I will like to introduce Technika to you, but also forgotten to introduce you guys to some various DJs that I had come across. So, this chapter shall consist of an introduction to some of the DJs. And, their names are as accordance to facebook.

Clement Santoso, born in 26th February 1995 in Jakarta, Indonesia. He's currently living in Singapore and he runs the name of DJ. DJCLEMZ. He's also a member of a certain crew called Rejects. Don't be deceived by the way he looks. This is the first person in Singapore who can pass this certain song called, D2 a. k. a Dance of Death. Doesn't seems special to either one of you, right? Then allow me to add in more details. He is the first person in Singapore to pass the Maximum pattern. If you still don't understand, I suggest you guys take a look at the song here. Oh, and one more thing…Clement can also pass this song in club mixing.

(Link for D2 MX: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=L5U78WIz_x0)

Joel Long, currently studying in Polytechnic and runs the name of DJ. Pasonia. He's also a member of a certain crew called Puppeteers. He may be stubborn at times, but he is still overall a nice DJ who is contributed to the crew. He's also somehow a rival to a DJ called DJ. WhyJ. Why? It's because they're competing against one another for the highest score for Normal charts of all songs. He can perfect play most of the normal songs so this is one hell of a DJ you will not want to mess with.

Raymond Wu, born in 10th November 1987 and runs the DJ name of DJ. Azure. He's a member of a certain crew called WankerShop. He's a lover of all songs but his favorite song of all is Dream Of Winds. I hate to admit, but I myself had troubles of clearing the hard pattern, much less the Maximum pattern. So yeah, this DJ is more of a player than me.

(Link for Dream Of Winds HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=AnMS3JDVCoI)

Yip Walker Kit, born in 29th December 1995, running the DJ name of DJ. Synergy. He's a member of Rejects as well. His favorite song is Right Back, it's a beautiful song so it's a no wonder he likes the song as well. He may seem to be like your average teen but he's not at all. Most of the songs that he played are at least an S achievement. So again, looks can be deceiving.

Kevin Signalize, born in 25th January 1987 and runs the DJ name of DJ. Knight. He's a member of a certain crew called HarmoniX. He can pass a certain song called Cypher Gate. And to be frank here, I myself was also having troubles with the hard pattern…but this guy…it's unbelievable but he can pass the maximum pattern. I must say he's the master of purples.

(Link for Cypher Gate MX: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=rJrprWusNPw)

Ven Tachibana Khoo, born in 12th May 1992 and runs the name of DJ. Lycosta. He's a member of Rejects as well. He is also the second player in Singapore who can pass D2 MX. So, he is more or less nearest to the standard of Clement. He is known to give people bad impression, well…due to his appearances and an attitude like a cool guy, but he's still a nice guy in certain ways and there's something about him that just makes you want to forgive what he did or say. If you ever see his picture or talk to him through facebook or something, you'll understand why.

Jonel Mari Constantine Ibarra, born in 17th August 1995 and runs the DJ name of DJ. Ra1n. He's also a member of Rejects. So far, from what I know about him, he can clear a certain mission that I'm having troubles with…and even though it takes me almost one-and-a-half day to finally clear it, he manages to clear this mission, "Walking In The Light" in "Labyrinth" less than an hour if I'm not mistaken. So yes, another DJ that you guys may not want to mess with, but he's a nice guy. So don't be afraid of confessing your likings for him. Just joking! ^^

Sean Destinee Liew, born in 27th July 1996 and runs the name of DJ. Destinee. He's a member and the leader of this particular crew called Heartbreak. He may seem like an average player when he plays. But that's the casual side of him. When you see the competitive side of him, you wouldn't even want to mess with him. He clears the song, End Of Moonlight MX faster than me, even though I had started playing a year earlier than him back in Technika 1. In the Kingdom of Hearts, his crew was proven to be ironic as he claims that Heartbreak is a casual crew and yet amongst the Heart family, the crew was placed Second.

(Link for End Of Moonlight MX: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=xTHvRNBcdcA)

Gan Zhixian, born in 4th January 1996 and runs the name of DJ. Saddy. His DJ title is called 'machine crasher' according to Clement due to…well…there are times when he play a machine and the machine will not be working for some reasons. He's a member of the Rejects too and he's a better player than me. Why? It's because he can clear the song called, "Bee-U-Tiful" HD. Cause I can almost clear all the songs except for more than level 10 songs. And this level 9 song is the only less-than-level-10 song that I fail to clear. Due to its purples and pink notes…so yeah, introducing this good player as well.

(Link for Bee-U-Tiful HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=cq4fjL8XU10)

SoukouDarou Rest VegaYeow, born in 19th November and runs the name of DJ. Rest. He's a member of a certain crew called TVDot. Even though he looks as if he lacks confidence, he is a good player as well. Why? He can clear this set, called Challenger Set, which the lower boss song is End Of Moonlight MX and the higher boss song is Fermion NM. Even though I can clear End Of Moonlight in pop mixing now, I'm still having troubles clearing in club mixing. I remembered I died such a tragic death…for Fermion NM? That's a level 7 song that I wish I'd never play in my life again, ever….

(Link for Fermion NM: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=21no5Y7XHsQ)

Adrian Lie, born in 6th December 1995 and along with his DJ name, DJ. Krinkov. He's another member of the Rejects and he's the same standard as Yip Walker Kit. This two can be long lost rivals if you ask me. He can get at least an S achievement for most of the songs except for A. I MX according to a DJMAX Technika 3 Tracker website here. At least he did pass; I still don't know how to play the purples so I just continue tapping even if I shouldn't…

(Link for A. I MX: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=W5J-oCqDpw4)

Louis Erza Striker, born in 3 February 1997 and runs the name of DJ. Striker. He's a member of Puppeteers and quite a good player for a casual player. And as usual, don't compare his looks. He is really good for a casual player, if I would to imagine he's a competitive player…he can fight with DJ. Poisonz, a DJ whom I'm going to introduce later. Now he's aiming to pass this song, called Thor, hard pattern. Let's wish him all the best, shall we?

(Link for Thor HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=Lu3XgeF5wmQ)

Daniel Anthony Retamal, born in 19th April 1994 and runs the name of DJ. DannyBoy. He's a member of DarkHearts, which is a casual crew. He may be a casual player but he can clear this club set called "Son Of Sun-Extended Mix". Which is quite impressive to me. I can clear NM for sure, but for HD and MX? I doubt so. He also has other achievements like he cleared Maximum Set whereas the lower boss song is Cypher Gate MX and the higher boss song is D2 MX but I think this one makes him stood out more. His crew race set is also fun to play, so do challenge him if he's representing for his crew on Tuesdays.

(Link for Son Of Sun-Extended Mix HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=Nt8Z_iThaVQ&feature=related)

Kim Jeff Dela Cruz, running the name of DJ. Kochijap. He's a member of DarkHearts as well. I don't know much about him since I know him through Facebook. But his score for Electro EP set is quite impressive that he was ranked 73 for now. His songs are also rank as the top 90s according to the DJMAX Technika 3 tracker website. Judging by his rank, this is one DJ that you may not also want to mess with.

Sabbo Teedot Sun, running the DJ name of DJ. Sabbo. He's a member of the crew called HeartBeat, which is ranked as the top 10 crews. You can say he is in the same standard as Clement and Ven, cause he can score at least an S achievement for most of the songs that he play, including Piano Concert No.1 MX and Emblem MX. As some of us know, Emblem is the baby sister of Thor. So for him, he gets the score of 291,449, which is really impressive.

(Link for Emblem MX: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=OfPNgnwANj8)

Amirul Rashid, born in 20th September 1995(Wow, a day earlier than me) and running the DJ name of DJ. Amzzz. He's a member of Puppeteers as well and there's only one word to describe him, fantastic. He really is. It was thanks to him that he cleared a maniac mission in a crew mission, which consists of Sweet Shining Shooting Star HD, Miles MX and Fermion NM. I did told you guys that I would never ever want to play that song, did I? And the requirement for passing is 877,500. Which means that one of the songs must be full combo or two songs must only have the maximum of two misses/breaks and the last song to be played well. However, because of Fermion NM, we almost give up on trying to get the reward. It was thanks to this guy that we succeed in getting the reward, gauge 20%. So thanks, Amirul! You're a lifesaver! Oh and by the way, he and Yip Walker Kit are rivals back in Technika 1 since, like Kanda and Allen in this story.

Kyle Macadaeg runs the name of DJ. Persona. He's also a member of Heartbeat and he was ranked top 25 for this particular song called "Miles" MX. It was hard to get full combo for this song due to the yellow chain notes yet he can get a score of 293,088 for this song. He can also clear this set called, "Super Speed Set" whereas the lower boss song is Ask To Wind ~Live Version HD and the higher boss song is D2 HD. If it were to be me, I can only get a B for Ask To Wind ~Live Version HD in pop mixing. As for in club mixing, I would most probably die a terrible death.

(Link for Ask To Wind ~Live version HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=dqr711LsdNE)

Matt Olarte, born in 27th January and runs the name of DJ. Skai. He's a member of the crew called Heartless. Although there's not much information about him, his favorite songs are Lupin, Remember and Signalize. He sure has the same taste as DJ. Knight who likes the song Signalize as well. Speaking about songs, Lupin is a hard song to play as well, in MX. Lupin NM and HD are possible to get full combo. However, for Lupin MX, it's kinda hard to get. Do check out why.

(Link for Lupin MX: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=NqnuNTP5kv0)

Ernest Scrub, born in somewhere in 1993 and runs the name of DJ. Sekyun. He's a member of a certain crew called Inferno. He is also in the same standard as Clement and Ven. Why? Cause he, like Sabbo get at least an S achievement for almost all of the songs. Especially this particular song called Come To Me. It's an awfully slow song and in MX, it's a total disaster. He gets a score of 297,261, which is a full combo or a perfect play song! And he was ranked 13 for Cypher Gate MX, which is the score of 286, 265, which is an S achievement!

Jeremy Holylurve, born in 1st October and he is serving in the army now. He runs the name of DJ. Kerene and belongs to the Rejects. He's an awesome player and I've known him ever since we're playing in DJ MAX Technika 1. His Son Of Sun at that time inspires me to be a better player. He can also play this club set called, "Thor- Extended Mix" which I can't even play well in HD pattern, much less in MX. So yeah, he's sort of like my inspiring idol.

(Link for Thor-Extended Mix MX: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=9-qleY5xVsc)

Terence Ang, born in 15th December 1989 and runs the DJ name of DJ. Poisonz. He's a member of the Puppeteers and was the third DJ in Singapore to pass labyrinth first. He is also one of those DJs who clear Technicolor while the last two missions are still in the tight judgment mode. Overall, he is also the Puppeteers' crew leader and he rather let our studies and exams come first and the game second. So, yeah. You can say that the crew is lucky to have such an understanding leader.

Leo Zhang runs the name of DJ. AirwaveZ and is a member of the Heartbeat. He was ranked 31 in Maximum Set and 41 for Specialist 2 Set. I can clear the Specialist 2 Set too! But at a later time cause my Sin MX, which is the lower boss song, in pop mixing is not that good. And the higher boss song is Cypher Gate HD. I'm still having problems of clearing it in pop mixing. So yeah, this is a DJ worth to be worshipped to you guys.

Sol Creeney runs the name of DJ. Esquire and is a member of Heartbeat. Although there's not much information about him as well, his favorite songs are In My Dream, Fermion and Cypher Gate. Aw, the horror…Fermion…especially in NM, much less in HD. Fermion HD is a level 10 song with many complexes of purples…so yeah…that's the reason why I'm having phobia of Fermion…in Technika solely.

(Link for Fermion HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=XmzfBB94ySc)

Tony Tran runs the name of DJ. Tctran and is a member of the Heartbeat. He is almost the same standard as Clement and Ven, cause he, in a sense with Yip Walker Kit, can get at least an S achievement for almost all the songs. Especially he was ranked top 30 for this particular song, La Campanella HD. He does deserve the title of being the crew leader of Heartbeat.

(Link for La Campella HD: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=D8grJr3-c2I )

Kelvin Tan runs the DJ name of DJ. Tyranids and a member of the Puppeteers. He, in a sense…I'm daring to say this even right in his face, that he can be the long-lost brother of Clement or Sangkm. Why? He is the third person in Singapore who clears the song, D2 MX. And he was the first person in Singapore who has cleared all of the missions, even Concentration in Future Challenge. Concentration consists of three NM songs, which are Puzzler NM, Ready Now NM and Cherokee NM. And the requirement to pass this particular mission is to perfect play all three songs. Meaning you must tap or drag and hold the notes accurately. If he were to compete against Clement, not even we can conclude which one will win. Though most probably, it'll be a draw.

(Link for Concentration: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=EcOPMOl3oNg)

There are some other DJs that I would love to introduce to you guys; however, they prefer to keep their reputations to themselves. This chapter is done through their consents before I'm writing this chapter. As for me, I can introduce myself to you guys but unfortunately, I will not be in the story. My DJ names are DJ. Tiakira and DJ. Jealous. It's not a rule that we can only own one card, as long as you can balance yourself with two cards, it's all right. I know a DJ who has troubles of balancing three cards, so I would probably not take in a third card. Though I would love to have a DJ name called Wos99944. Just joking! ^_^

Now that I've introduced all of the intended DJs who will be in the story, let's continue our next chapter in the next chapter, okay? Come on, guys. At least you have met some wonderful DJs around here. Oh, and do review to give me your comments about this introduction chapter okay? Stay Tuned for more chapters! Ciaos! ^_^


	7. Chapter 5

Summary: Allen's your average fifteen years old boy with talents to play DJ MAX Technika and Kanda's a gamer who is pro in playing the game. Both hate each other guts but what if they have to team up in order to win the championship in the international competition held all around the world? And the both of them start felling in love with one another?

Everyone's fine, I assume?

Jojoh333

XxXTsumetai-chanXxX

Creshirecat

PokerPair

Drop In The Dark

Mad31lina

SilverXshadow

Ivory-fanged goddess

Alissa Lee

Shizaki Kuro

Stavarn100

Monkey Girl 13624

Allena Moyashi Walker

Milksake

Blackirishawk

Shades22

Fujiwarakoharu

Latechocox3

Dark-Yuuki-sama

Nightfayte

Awesomeliciousnes

Chicken (Sorry to disappoint you, but this is my story. I'm free to do whatever I want^~^)  
>Alice Nyte<br>Juubi no Kitsune-chan34

Alright, first off I want to introduce the first DJ to you. Well, if you guys see series like Pokemon or Little Battler Experiences, we always introduce the rival first, right? So after a long time thinking about it, I decided to introduce the first DJ, Clement Santoso to you guys first. If I would to describe his features…He wears a pair of spectacles and like an average teenager. He's the same age as me except that he is the best player in Singapore. Alright, let's start on the first chapter, shall we? Oh and warning, PMSing Kanda who is so arrogant in this chapter but does no action. =3

Chapter 5: Clement Santoso (DJ. DJCLEMZ3)

"So where are we heading again?" Allen sighs as he was dragged along by the Jasdevi twins.

"To practice, of course!" Jasdebi and Debitto said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. They quickly drag Allen to the same arcade as they quickly found out that there was a guy playing at the Technika machine.

"Hey! He's playing our machine!" The Jasdevi twins gasp as Allen sweats.

"It belongs to the arcade, not ours." Allen sighs as the Jasdevi twins watch the guy played.

(From here onwards, I'm just writing about some things that are true and others not true. I'll tell you later)

The guy was trying his best to maintain his life for the song, First Kiss NM but he seems to have forgotten about a note there and poof! YOU FAILED! The Jasdevi twins start laughing.

"Oh my god! The guy just failed the easiest song ever!" Jasdevi chuckles.

"Like totally." Debitto adds in before the two of them starts laughing together.

"That was mean." Allen scolds them lightly as he watches the guy closely.

"The guy died on purpose. Is he trolling in front of us?" Allen wonders to himself but soon his suspicion was confirmed when the guy goes for another round of Technika. He plays D2 MX as his first stage.

"Seriously? Is the guy that desperate to waste his money?" Jasdevi asks Debitto.

"Seriously, he should have given us the money to play instead. We're desperate for it." Debitto teases as they watch him play. To their surprise, the guy was able to pass the song itself and get a total score of 274, 559. It was hard enough to pass the song itself, and to think that he gets a good score for it. Next, he starts playing Cypher Gate MX and in the end, he gotten a total score of 286, 258, which is already an S.

As for the last song, he selected Son of Sun MX. He has gotten quite a good score too, a total of 291, 306. Jasdevi and Debitto were gapping their mouths wide open as Allen claps for the guy's achievements.

"That was some wonderful skills you have shown us, Clement-san." Allen claps his hands as the guy finished playing and walks off from the machine to let others play it.

"Do I know you?" Clement shifts his head a little to the side, wondering who the kid is.

"I'm Allen Walker, used to be known as DJ. Red back in Technika 1." Allen smiles warmly to the guy to show his welcome. "It's a pleasure to meet a person like you." 

"Wait! He's Clement Santoso, the best player in Singapore?" Jasdevi and Debitto points at Clement as Clement makes a trolling face at them.

"He may fail First Kiss NM just now, but he's trying to low score it." Allen explains. "It's hard to low score songs in DJ Max Technika. And yes, he is the famous Clement Santoso. Didn't you boys see his DJ name at the screen?"

"Nope, we were focusing on him to see when will he die." The Jasdevi twins said as Allen sighs heavily.

"Sorry, they don't know." Allen quickly apologizes on their behalf.

"Nope, it's okay." Clement smiles as he accepts Allen's apology. Allen smiles back at him warmly. Just then, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi arrive at the arcade and found Allen smiling at the unknown guy. Suddenly, Kanda feels jealous at the sight that Allen and Clement seems to be close, closer than what he and Allen is. Quickly, he jumps in between Allen's and Clement's conversation.

"Who is this guy, Allen?" Kanda glares at Clement as he silently signals Clement to stay away from HIS Allen…wait, since when the Moyashi is his?

"Oh, he's Clement Santoso, the best player in Singapore." Allen introduces to Kanda before introduce to Clement. "And Clement-san, this is Kanda. The crew leader of the Black Order."

"Nice to see you." Clement greets as he held out a hand to shake, but Kanda ignore it rudely.

"Kanda, it's rude." Allen scolds Kanda lightly.

"Oh, don't worry. He's just shy." Clement said, rubbing the back of his head as he chuckles. Kanda was feeling more pissed than ever.

"Oi, Clement. I challenge you here." Kanda demands as Allen gasps.

"Kanda! You do know that he is the best player in Singapore, right? Or are you just insane?" Allen asks him as Clement halts and nod his head.

"I accept your challenge." Clement gives the troll face again as they starts heading to the machine. "Shall we play Thor-Extended Mix MX? Whoever gets the highest score wins."

"Fine. And we shall see who gets to have Allen." Kanda whisper softly to Clement, making him surprised.

"What do you mean? I already have a wife." Clement said as he gives the trolling face to Kanda, who was gapping his mouth wide.

"So I challenged him for no reason?" Kanda asked himself.

"Right, I shall play first." Clement said as he taps the play button.

Here's the link to the song: http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=9-qleY5xVsc

"Wow, he had gotten a total score of 1,144,854 for the song." Lenalee comments. "No wonder he's known as the best player in Singapore."

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi asks as he found Allen throwing up in the bin.

"Oh my god, that notes are so evil…" Allen said as he pukes again.

"I wonder how you are going to play Emblem, Airwave and other songs." Lavi comments to himself as Allen rushes to the toilet this time.

"He has a total score of 3,434,561 for playing the entire songs in this set, which makes him ranked 7 currently." Lenalee said as she processes the information in her head.

"Kanda will have a hard time dealing with a sangkm like him." Lavi agrees with Lenalee. Next, it's Kanda's turn. As expected, Kanda almost died at the end of the song due to the evil purples and the pink notes. In the end, he only gets a total score of 1,110,546.

"Seems like I won." Clement said as he put on his troll face again. "Nice to meet you guys, hope we'll meet in the competition." That brings Kanda to his attention, he was about to ask Clement but Clement vanished like the wind.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Lenalee asks as Allen just returned from his little vomiting session.

"Seems like Clement is joining the competition." Kanda pales as everyone yelp. "He will be one tough guy to beat."

So is it good? Is it bad? About Clement's score and his failure for First Kiss NM are true. The characters in DGM are false. So there's no one laughing about Clement's failure. But from what I hear, he was one hell of a devilishly talented scumbag. =3 Do review so I can introduce a new DJ to you guys? Pretty please? Until then., Ciaos.^^


End file.
